


You Are Never Alone

by Yeahyouwish



Series: Slade/Robin Week 2017 [12]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s04e05 Haunted, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Slade being creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahyouwish/pseuds/Yeahyouwish
Summary: Based on the TT animated series episode “Haunted,” tied down, Dick can’t do a thing to prevent the hallucination of Slade from taking what he wants. Or is it what Robin thinks it wants? Or is it… what Robin wants?





	You Are Never Alone

When Robin wakes up, his vision is blurry, but it’s nothing close to the pain in his head. It’s throbbing and pounding and he’s in more agony than he’s felt for a while. For a second, he listens, but there is nothing. He tries to move his arms but something is holding him down. That’s when he freezes. So they have him strapped to the table while Slade is out there ready to destroy the city? Do they really think he’s crazy? He fights the bindings, but a smooth voice draws his attention away from them. 

 

“Alone again, Robin?” He knows the voice better than any other, and as soon as he sees Slade coming from the shadows, he knows something else as well- he must get out. Slade is a sadist, and he’s always loved seeing Robin in demeaning situations. Always been too close to Robin, whispering in his ear and putting his hands where they shouldn’t go. He can’t stay here. “As long as I’m around, you are never alone.” 

 

Robin struggles harder, and he can’t help but think about what Slade is going to do to him. He’s sure to torture him like this. Maybe he has a weapon. No sooner has he thought this, though, that Slade produces one, holding it in his sights. 

 

“Relax, Robin. I promise, you won’t feel a thing. 

 

Sure, and that blue electricity is what exactly? But Robin is too full of terror to say anything. He starts to fight harder. He knows what a pervert Slade is. He even insisted on watching Robin change into Slade’s colors, and Robin hasn’t forgotten the way he circled him like a predator. He can take pain, but he can’t imagine what it would feel like if Slade decided to take this opportunity to act on his fantasies.

 

Again, it feels as if Slade is reading his mind. He places both hands on Robin’s sides and breaths in, then exhales. “Mmmm… “ He hums sensually, and Robin’s heart skips a beat. Slade’s gloved hands rest on his inner thighs and squeeze. Robin gets a little thrill from this, one that he shuts down immediately. But it isn’t easy for him to block out Slade’s ministrations. His cold fingers are feeling up Robin’s shirt, inside, and he tweaks the nipples playfully.“You always knew it would end this way.”  He says. 

 

“Slade…. stop…” Robin begs, but Slade is pushing ever further. He pulls off, but only to take off his gloves.

 

“No, Robin, I won’t stop. Not now, not ever.” Slade undoes Robin’s pants and pushes them down just as Robin finds a way to free his arms. “I am the thing that keeps you up at night,” Slade purrs, “The evil that haunts every dark corner of your mind. I will never rest, and neither will you.” He is free, but Slade won’t let him move. He pins his legs down wth his own body and his arms down with one hand. The other pulls Robin from his underwear.

 

“My friends say… you’re not real!” Robin says, groaning. What Slade is doing feels so good, but his mind is so against it that it almost physically hurts, even though he’s close to jizzing.  

 

“Oh, I’m very real. Could you have gotten all those bruises from someone who wasn’t there?” To emphasises the point, Slade grips tighter with his left hand, bruising Robins’ wrists. 

 

He speeds up with his right and Robin struggles, only to find it makes Slade laugh. He’s so hard… he wants to cum so badly… but his mind is fighting his body, and he doesn’t want it to loose. He doesn’t want to give into Slade’s fantasy. But he does. The pleasure is too intense for his body to hold out. 

 

There are voices outside, and they sound worried, and Robin can’t imagine a worse fate for himself than them coming in and finding Slade getting him off. 

 

With the light comes the sudden shame of the situation. He couldn’t escape Slade, even when he’d escaped the bonds, and he can’t escape the pleasure racking his body now. He cums at the exact moment that the lights come on, and he screams in mingled ecstasy and horror- no, they can’t see. He didn’t want them to see! He sobs. 

 

There is nothing but silence, though. He opens his eyes. Slade…where has he gone? 

 

There are the Titans, standing in the doorway looking in horror at Robin as cum drips from his cock, but he can’t feel the hands that had been restraining him a second before. Half a second before. And Slade is gone, again. Robin sobs a second time, trying to hold it together. WHAT ARE THEY ALL JUST STANDING THERE FOR? 

 

“Ohhhhh…” Cyborg says. 

 

Raven lifts her hood with her magic as if she doesn’t want to intrude, and glides back out without turning around. 

 

Starfire gives him a curious look and Beast Boy literally screams until Cyborg clamps a hand down on his face and drags him from the room backwards. 

 

“We… did not mean to interrupt…” Starfire says awkwardly, blushing now. with a small “Eep!” She turns and slams the door so hard the glass cracks.  

 

“In-interrupt?” Robin gasps, and he looks around terrified. “W-wait!” 

 

“It’s cool, Robin, do ya thing.” Cyborg calls back. 

 

Robin is so confused. They didn’t see-? “You don’t understand! Slade-!” 

 

“DUDE!” 

 

“Robin, please. Slade couldn’t possibly do… what are you implying?” Raven says, opening the door. “We understand, you’re under a lot of stress. We’ll leave the restraints off, just please… get ahold of yourself.” Her usually deadpan voice is bordering on frustration, and Robin just stutters. He can’t deny that he’s just cum everywhere, and he suddenly realises how much he doesn’t want the Titans to know why. 

 

“Uhhhh, Raven!” He hears Beast Boy say as she flicks off the light and closes the door.

 

“That isn’t what I meant!” She growls. 

 

Robin can hear Cyborg explaining to Starfire that under stress, sometimes it’s nice to relax. Maybe Robin has worked whatever is wrong out of his system and the results are going to come through any minute now, anyway, of the blood test they took. Robin looks around again, expecting to see Slade at any second. But he doesn’t come back that night. 

 

Robin never tells them about what his hallucination of Slade did to him, and no one asks. He apologises awkwardly and lies, saying he doesn’t even remember it happening, and the others accept this without question, expect Raven. He can see in her eyes that she knows he’s lying. She doesn’t push the issue, though. They tell him they are just glad things are back to normal. When he switches off the lights, Robin sees nothing. 

 

He’s disappointed. 

  
He hates himself, but he’s disappointed. 

 

What kind of hero wants a psychopath to … to… he can’t even admit it to himself, but it’s what he wants more than anything. Even though it comes with shame and bile in his throat, it excites him so much that instead of turning in when he says he will, Robin just goes into his room and turns off the light, stripping down, and takes his cock into his hand. Though he’s startled by the silken smooth voice from the corner, he can’t say he isn’t a little relieved. 

 

“Don’t worry, Robin. We’re going to have _much_ more fun together.”

 

“Slade…” Robin says. He knows he’s still hallucinating, but he doesn’t care. “I… I knew you’d come back.” 

 

Slade chuckles. Robin’s tone couldn’t have been further from the one he used previously to say the same sentence. He sounds relieved. “Of course, Robin. You are never alone.” 

 

Slade considers the video he’s gotten of Robin going ballistic as he believes Slade is touching him all over, and decides Robin probably thinks he’s not really there, but just doesn’t care enough. “I will always be here.” He says, almost gently, and sits on the side of the bed, working off his glove so he can wrap a hand around Robin’s cock. It’s already aching to be touched and Robin gasps. “Relax, Robin. I promise, I’ll make you weep with ecstasy.” 

 

And he did. Several times.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I can't believe the week is almost over! One more day!   
> Please review, especially if you liked this chapter!


End file.
